


Say You'll Stay With Me

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, F/F, Forbidden Love, Memories, Past Character Death, Talking About the Past, post plane crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: Addison and Meredith talk about their shared past and Addison tried to convince her to move away from the past and into a shared future in L.A.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Say You'll Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first MerAdd one shot and I know it's pretty short compared to my usual stuff but I will definitely be posting some more one-shots in the future (as well as the next chapter of my current multichapter story, it's coming I promise)! I know this one is a little vague about the timeline/the relationships but I came up with this idea and just had to write it. This is definitely angst heavy but I hope you enjoy anyway! Also, the lyrics at the beginning and end are from Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood. The song was my inspiration for sort of the vibe of this one-shot but I did move away from that a bit but I hope they still fit anyway.
> 
> As always my requests are open if you would like to see me write anything in particular in the future.

_I hate the beach_

_But I'll stand in California with my toes in the sand_

_Use the sleeves of my sweater_

_Let's have an adventure_

_~~~_

Addison slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the ceiling, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. When she moved she could the weight of the duvet wrapped around her, it must have been pulled up in the middle of the night because when she had fallen asleep it was still at the bottom of the bed. She rolled over onto her side expecting to feel the warmth of another body next to her, but instead, the bed was empty. She sighed. She couldn't deny the disappointment that washe over her settling like a pit in her stomach. She willed herself to sit up and take in the state of her bedroom. A wine glass - her expensive ones that she only took out for important dinners, or when she wanted to impress someone - on each nightstand and an empty bottle of pricey wine on her side. Clothes were scattered across the hardwood floors. Addison's heels kicked off next to the bedroom door.

Only now that Addison had sat up, holding the duvet close to her chest with one hand, did she feel the cold breeze on the exposed skin of her arms. Her eyes landed on the balcony door which had been thrown open and she finally saw her, a silhouette against the bright light of the moon shining down onto the balcony.

Addison reached across the floor and grabbed the oversized sweater that had been discarded there earlier in the night and stood slipping it on over her head, the chilled bite to the air still hitting her legs with the material stopping halfway down her thighs. She moved across the room and crept out onto the balcony. Instinctively she slipped her arms around her waist lightly tracing shapes across her sides with the tips of her fingers.

"Meredith." She mumbled. "What are you doing out here?"

"It's so peaceful," Meredith whispered. She had taken the bedsheet with her and it was now wrapped around her body, bunched in her hands where she held it in place. Addison slowly moved her hands up her sides and let Meredith slide her hands in the sleeves of her sweater. "The sound of the waves is so soothing and it's all just outside your back door."

"I know." Addison nodded resting her head on Meredith's shoulder. She was right, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore had always been soothing to Addison and she had lost count of how many times she had drifted off to sleep with the doors open wide on a warm night so she could listen to it. "If I didn't have to work I would just spend all day out there."

"You really have everything here. I mean you have your friends, the practice, surgeries at St. Ambrose, and this incredible house." Meredith sighed.

"I don't have you here." Addison said honestly.

"I wish I could live somewhere like this. I mean Seattle is my home but we don't have beaches in Seattle, we have ferryboats." Meredith laughed gently.

"I did always love a good ferryboat back in Seattle." Addison chuckled. "And everyone always says that when they come here. Bailey said the practice was like a spa, she was waiting for her champagne. Mark almost moved here too."

"I didn't know Mark thought about moving out here. When did that happen?" Meredith asked turning her head to watch Addison as she spoke.

"When Sloan was pregnant and they flew out here for the surgery. Mark kept talking about the possibility of having three parents for the baby, he wanted it to be our second chance. The chance to be parents that we never got." Meredith watched the expression on Addison's face change. There was something sad about the way her gaze drifted back to the water but she didn't explain and Meredith didn't push. "But anyway, he was just heartbroken and wanted Lexie, not me. Him going back to Seattle was better for both of us."

For a moment they both stood in silence, content with simply being this close to one another. Meredith leaned back into Addison and gently kissed her cheek.

"I miss Mark." Addison said when she finally spoke again.

When Meredith had first arrived in L.A. it had immediately felt like a different world to her, somewhere that felt so disconnected from the hard memories and everything she had been through back in Seattle. So much so that she had almost forgotten the plane crash was yet another event in her shared past with Addison. Addison had lost someone she loved that day too.

"I miss Lexie." Meredith nodded. "If I'm being honest so much has happened recently that Seattle and the memories there just feel like the past, but here, it feels different. It feels like I can finally escape it all."

"You could escape it all," Addison said then. She turned Meredith in her arms until her back was resting against the balcony railing and she was face to face with her. "Let Seattle be your past. Start over here, with me. You could work at the practice, do surgeries at St. Ambrose, you are an incredibly gifted surgeon and Charlotte would be lucky to have you. You could live here."

"Addison." Meredith's tone was somewhere between a pleading and a warning. "You know I have - I have responsibilities in Seattle."

"But you're unhappy there Meredith. We both know it. Just _please_ think about it Mer."

Meredith couldn't bear the hurt in Addison's voice, or the way it cracked on the nickname. That was the first time she had ever called her Mer.

"Okay." She nodded leaning forward to press a kiss to Addison's shoulder. She pulled Addison closer to her and rested her forehead against hers. "I promise I'll find a way to be with you. Always."

"Okay," Addison whispered.

Meredith reached her hand up to brush away the tears that were now spilling down Addison's cheeks. She leaned into the contact and let out a shuddering breath.

"For now will you at least come back to bed with me? It's freezing out here."

_~~~_

_She knows what I think about_

_And what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us_

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @ThatWinchesterGirl67, feel free to chat over there or send me some requests!


End file.
